The Third Future: In Progress
by chaotic pink chocobo
Summary: [Sequel to The Second Future: Destroyed.] It has been two months since the confinement of the Troobian Empress Isinia. Life is starting to resume normally for those at SPD. But soon, their life is going to be shattered as the Troobian Empire reappears.
1. Prequel: part one

A/n: Welcome all to the Sequel of Second Future, Destroyed. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. Otherwise you might be a bit confused.

Like the previous story, this is going to have two preludes. So, for our first prelude, We're going back, or forward, in time to a couple days after Syrea left for the past.

WARNING! This is a really important, yet confusing, bit.

Due to the resounding complexity of time travel, and all the stuff Theoretical Astrophysicists are arguing about. I'm saying right now, that **I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I'M DOING WHEN IT COMES TO TIME TREAVEL AND ITS CONSEQUENCES.**

For the sake of the story, and many people's minds, lets say that time paradoxes do not happen. That a person (Syrea, and others that have yet to be revealed) can go back in time, and interact with their younger selves and have no consequences.

In other words, The people from Syrea's time come from a future alternate reality. Watch the Stargate SG-1 episode in which ten alternate SG-1 teams comes to our reality. It explains this so much better than I ever could.

Now, one last thing. Fenrir and Shisa are actual mythological figures. Fenrir is the wolf that is said to eat the sun at Ragnarök in Norse Mythology. And Shisa is a small Chinese dog figurine that protects against evil. Go to Wkipeidia for more info. The two characters have nothing in common with their namesakes, except their name of course.

Enough Authors notes. On to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the people not copyrighted. Aka, the OC's. You can borrow them, just tell me and please don't claim them as your own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prelude One

_Takes place a few days after Syrea leaves her time line._

Empress Isinia walked into one of the many rooms in the leader ship of the Troobian empires ship. In all reality, it looked exactly like the previous one, much to her disgust. But she had to admit, it worked better than the ones of the late SPD.

Even if it looked horrible and had an annoying lay out design. At least that giant brain was no longer here, commanding _her _people. Ugh, that thing had been annoying.

"What do I owe the displeasure of your visit, Empress?"

She looked up to the technology wiz. He was new, being only five at the down fall of the original empire. He was feline, as many technology experts were, and had a snappy, laid back attitude that irritated her to no end.

She set down a familiar looking device on the table before him. "Figure out what this is, and how to work it." she said, a slight growl in her voice. "NOW!"

He watched, amused, as the Syrian marched out of the room. "Shisa, your moms a bitch." He said to a figure that was hiding behind a machine in the room.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a young Syrian woman with dark blue scales. She smiled and laughed. "Isn't she though?" She slid into a chair and started to examine the machine. "I think anyone who is great with technology ticks her off. That's why I want to keep my talents hidden from her."

Ryan, the feline, shook his head. "The Empress is still mad about your father choosing Dr. Manx over her? Its been over eighteen years!"

"Mother holds grudges."

Both Ryan and Shisa jumped at the quiet cold voice. Shisa looked behind her and saw a Syrian male with similar dark blue scales enter. "Fenrir!"

He gave his twin sister a glare. "You should not be here Shisa." his tone didn't change from the cold, monotone state. But that didn't surprise any of them. He was always cold and serious, while his sister was the exact opposite.

"Mom wanted to figure out what, and how, this thing works, and whose better at that then me?" She said, a smile on her face. Her brother gave her a cold look, but stood guard at the door.

"Hurry."

XxxxxX

Less than a day later, Ryan walked into the 'Throne room' of Empress Isinia and Emperor Grumm. Shisa and Fenrir both stood by as Ryan explained the device to them, and took the credit for Shisa's work.

"To put it simply, It opens a portal to the past, but it'll be a one way trip. No way back to the present with out a similar device that will take you to the future."

"So that's where that infernal half breed went to." Isinia grumbled underneath her breath. "Can you figure out where the last portal went to?"

Ryan nodded, glad that Shisa took the time to figure that out to. "Approximately 21 years ago. A year before either of your children were born."

"Good, now have it send us a month before the downfall of the original Troobian empire." Grumm said, a gleam in his eye. "We can Prevent the down fall all together!"

Isinia was about to snap at him, but realized that was a good plan. "For once Grumm, you have a satisfactory idea."

However, Shisa had other ideas. She motioned to Ryan and whispered something in his ear.

"I'm afraid you can't do that."

Ryan winced as the two glared at him and yelled. "WHAT!"

"The power core is very unstable and the wormhole that it would be able to produce couldn't hold more than ten, eleven people at max. And since it was partially used up with Sy.. i mean the Half breed," he said, seeing the look on Isinia's face. "Since the half breed used it, and the damage it received from the Krybots blasters, we'd be lucky if it held three."

Isinia thought while Grumm sat back, grumbling.

"Fine, Shisa, Fenrir. Prepare to leave."

Grumm looked over at her, enraged. "What! You're sending your CHILDREN to stop the Power Rangers!"

"No, I'm going with them to ensure our victory, while YOU stay here, and continue conquering the universe." she said in a false sweet voice. "You don't want to fight the rangers again, do you?"

Grumm saw the point and settled back down, all the while, unknown to him or the Empress, Shisa was forming plans of her own.

_"This is my chance. Watch out Earth, Syrea and Shisa is going to turn your planet upside down and inside out!"_

Fenrir saw the look on his sister faced and groaned internally. _"Shisa, don't go running to Father again. Especially one who doesn't know who you are."_


	2. Prequel: Part Two

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews and for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers SPD, or any other generation of Power rangers. If I did, why would I be writing Fanfiction?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Prequel II

Doctor Kat Manx of the S.P.D headquarters of Earth was running a monthly diagnostic on the main computer for the Bases command center.

OR, at least that's what it looked like.

In all reality, she was running the diagnostic. But she was also there to keep and eye on the base's Commander, General Anubis "Doggie" Cruger.

It had been two months since the Syrian Feline hybrid, Syrea Cruger, came from the future intending to stop the Troobian Empire's Empress. Who happened to be none other than Doggies own wife who had been the captive of the Troobian empire since the destruction of their home world, Sirius. Or, at least, they had thought she had been captive until two months ago.

No one wanted to believe that the young hybrid was right, that the Empress was walking freely in their base. But they did start to keep a closer eye on Isinia. It was like that for about three days until Kat herself discovered the truth. Isinia really was the Empress, and she really was trying to reconstruct the Troobian Empire by trying to free the Emperor, Grumm.

Doggie confirmed it by using the Judgment mode of his shadow morpher after she and Syrea had cornered Isinia in the staircase leading down to the maximum security hold deep within the base.

Ever since he had to confine his wife into a containment card, he had reverted to the same person she first met all those years ago. He was withdrawn, depressed, and focused only on his job and nothing more. He never relaxed like he did before the betrayal, or even had time to hold a simple conversation with her or any of the Cadets.

It both hurt and infuriated her to see him like this. But she let him have his space while subtly reminding him that he he wasn't alone. And that she and the others cared about him, and that he could trust them.

However, Doggie wasn't the only one acting this way. Syrea had become withdrawn from everyone on the base. Yes, she would act civilized and normal when someone approached her, and would never lose her temper as easily as Doggie did. But she was still withdrawn. She never talked to anyone if she didn't need to, and she often hid inside the wooded area of the training area for hours on end.

Felix had said she was probably adjusting to her life, and was probably finally mourning all of those she lost in her era.

"But on the plus side," He said one day as the two talked about the situation, "she is becoming more stable mentally. No one that I know of has seen her switch her personalities, or heard her scream out in her sleep."

The screaming in her sleep, or night terrors as they were called, happened often the first few week, but had occurred less and less often now. She would never say what caused them, but would usually seclude her self in the woods the next day.

"_BEEP!"_

A Beep had sounded from the computer consul that she was standing at, dragging her thought back to the here and now. Kat looked down at the monitor and typed quickly on to the board, trying to understand what the screen was showing her.

"That's impossible..." Kat whispered to herself as she read the data.

"Dr. Manx?" Cruger's voice sounded from behind her, silently asking her what was going on.

She didn't look up as she typed commands into the computer while answering his question. "The computer has picked up some energy readings coming from the edge of the Galaxy's arm. But what I don't get is why the energy reading is perfectly identical to the main Troobian Empire's ship."

XxxxX In a secluded part of the wooded training area XxxxxX

Syrea sat on one of the limbs of a tree, looking at the sky. Her appearance hadn't changed, except for the fact she now wore the customary outfit of a SPD Cadet. Her pendent still hung around her partially blue scaled neck. Her tail twitched every once in awhile, and her blue feline ears were pointed back, showing that she wasn't in a very good mood.

The reason for her mood was the large boulder that stuck out of the ground beneath her. It seemed to be an ordinary rock, except their were names engraved in it. A list of hundreds, possibly thousands, names that were written in a sloppy manner. Which was expected, since She had engraved them using her acidic sword like nails.

However, at the top of the list four names were written bigger. Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, Kat Manx, Shisa Cruger, and Fenrir Cruger.

Syrea had accepted the fact long ago that Shisa and Fenrir were never coming back. And that to her they were as good as dead. She had also accepted the fact that her mother and Father were dead as well, despite the younger them being only a few meters away in the SPD Building. Today begun like any other, except she had taken a look and saw what day it was.

It was exactly six months until her half siblings would be born.

She wondered if they would be born in this time line. Or did her interference change things to much? Would the transition to the containment card have effected Isinia enough that it caused a miscarriage? To her knowledge, no one experimented to see if it would cause a pregnant being to miscarry. They probably never figured some one who was pregnant would do such a serious crime to put them in a containment card.

She was tempted to tell someone, to tell General Cruger (she had to call him that so she mess up and call him papa) or Dr. Manx (she had to call Kat that so she didn't get confused) or even Dr. Felix (she had never know Felix in her time line, he was one of the few people that she hadn't met before. So strangely, she could talk to him easier than she could the rest of the personal.). But she knew if she told someone, Cruger would feel even worse, and that chaos would break out as they tried to figure out what to do. So, even though it was probably the wrong thing to do, she decided to stay quiet for the time being.

But she also decided that later in the year, she would go down and see if her brother or sister would be born. And if they were, she would tell someone. That way, they could grow up in some sort of normalcy, instead of being raised as foot soldiers for the Troobian Empire.

She was shaken out of her thoughts as a beep sounded from her morpher.

Well, technically, it wasn't a morpher, since it couldn't be used to transform into a ranger. That mode had been purposely left out. It was replica of her Father's morpher, since the electronics inside it had been damaged and now rested with his blade in her quarters. All this one did was hold her identity card like the others, and she could access the judgment mode. (that to, had been left out, but she had been taught enough to access it.) It also acted like a communicator, which was why it was beeping.

"Cadet Syrea here." She said after she unclipped it from her belt and brought it to her head.

"A cadet Sy? I thought you didn't like being one. But then again, that was years ago. Or rather, that will be years ago."

Syrea froze as soon as she heard the voice speak to her. "Sh.. Shisa?" she asked in a small voice, not believing it.

"No, it's _God_." The feminine voice said in a sarcastic tone. "Who else would it be lil' sis?"


	3. Chapter One

A/N: All techno-babble is probably untrue and impossible. I haven't the slightest idea when it comes to advance scientific stuff. This includes Astrophysics and Theoretical Astrophysics. Though I am really intrigued by them.

Also, I am sure that some of you (oh jeez, that makes me sound full of myself) want to know about the year that the Three siblings spent together. I plan on either making a short companion story to the series, or maybe have it as an interlude to this story. Anyways, the point is that it will be furthered explored.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power rangers in any shape or form. But in some alternate universe I might! But not in this one.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Fenrir, I think I just broke Syrea.. again." Shisa said after a few moments of not hearing anything from the device she had used to hack into the SPD communications frequency and find their sister. It had taken her over three months to develop it, and another to find her.

When They had first appeared out of the timestream, they had ended up way off course. Instead of coming out the same week as Syrea, the ended up a whole month before she would arrive. Almost a whole month until the Power Ranger would defeat the Troobian empire. Needless to say, their mother had been quite upset when she had found that out.

But, instead of changing history like both of her children thought she would, she sat back and let things proceed they way the should be, not once trying to contact her past self. But, when it was only a few days before the final battles she finally sent an S.O.S to them.

Which, in her opinion, wasn't exactly a wise thing to do. Who would send a distress signal to the Troobian empire? It was usually the other way around, that people sent SOS _because _of the empire.

Surprisingly, Emperor Grumm did show, along with several monsters, krybots, and some orange heads. But they didn't attack when they saw the older version of their Empress, along with two Syrian young adults. But, they did capture them and took them to the Magnificent in the Troobian ship.

If there was anything Shisa would agree on with her mother, is that the giant brain was hideous, oppressive (it reminded her of their mother in those two aspects) and, of course, stupid.

Instead of attacking the towns and cities that didn't have a SPD headquarters, the aimed FOR New Tech City. And them, after getting their butts kicked every time they tried something, instead of vaporizing them from orbit without any warning , which any smart villain would have done, they kept trying and trying, getting their asses handed to them time and time again.

Then, when all hope seemed lost, instead of retreating and recuperating, the attack with all their power even when they knew it would be hopeless.

Did anyone teach the empire basic battle tactics? Or at least common sense? Or was a 21 year old Syrian really smarter than a gods know how old Emperor, some being that resembled a giant brain, and her mother?

Anyways, the Magnificent tried to brain wash them like it had done to the others, but it should have learned from Isinia's past self, Syrian's can not be brain washed. It had something to do with the way their brain was wired, or maybe the Syrian spirit that refused to bow to anyone, but all she knew is that nothing could make a Syrian do what they didn't want to.

But the three played along so her mother could speak to the Isinia of then and tell her what would happen before they escaped, stealing one of the other ships and watched as the Troobian empire was defeated yet again.

Her mother and Isinia kept in contact, and were about to execute their plan for freeing Grumm, when Syrea showed up and screwed the whole plan up. Her mother had to go and rescue the two from their containment cards, replacing them with Krybots dressed up as them.

It was surprising, and rather funny, that SPD hadn't noticed yet. Shisa kept an ear on the SPD Communications, and hadn't heard a word uttered about Isinia and Grumm's escape.

It was while she was listening to the communications did she hear about Syrea. She was excited once she hear her name, and dragged Fenrir to prove her point, that Syrea could handle her self.

Even though the three had only live one year together, Shisa still felt like a sister to the young halfbreed. And even Fenrir had to admit that he would protect Syrea as fiercely he did Shisa if he had the chance. Syrian males were very, very _very _protective of their siblings. And Fenrir was no exception.

"Shisa.. are you there? Really?"

Shisa smile as she hear the hesitant and almost frightened voice of Syrea. The girl always did sound younger than she was. Except when she got angry.. that was just plain scary. "Yeah, both me and Fenrir."

"You're alive.. both of you! But.. does that mean that..."

"Empress Isinia is in the past as well." Shisa said quietly to her little sister, aware of the hatred and anger she held to her and Fenrir's mother. Not that she could blame Syrea, Shisa disliked her mother as well. That's why she only called her Empress Isinia, and why she always tried to go to earth to Where her father was.

_"But I couldn't do that when she and Grumm killed father and Dr. Manx. And I vow that she won't succeed this time."_

"Hey Syrea, how do you think everyone will react when me and Fenrir stop by?" Shisa said, grinning as she hear the expected shouts of protests from both of her siblings.

"No Shisa!" Fenrir half growled and half shouted at her.

"What! No way! Shisa!" Syrea spluttered. "You can't! That'll mess everything up!"

"Isn't that the whole point?" She said, pleased that those five words thoroughly silenced both of them.


	4. Chapter Two

A/N: OMG! An Update! Yeah, sorry about that. Been very very busy, and slightly (snort) lazy. Mostly working for my grandma so I can get the Doctor Who DVD's...

Anyways, On to chapter TWO!!! (only chapter two? Jeez... I have a long way to go.)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except a sock fetching cat, and an addiction to Texas Sweet tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syrea was in emotional turmoil as she walked back to the SPD building. She was beyond happy that her brother and sister were here in this time era, and that they would most likely becoming to the SPD. (Nothing could stop Shisa when she had a plan.) But she was troubled because how the rest of SPD would react. They were adjusting to her mostly, but how would the react to the chaos that her sister brought, or the mildly scary way Fenrir protected the two of them.

How would Cruger react when he found out he's other future self had two other children?

One thing was for sure though, the universe wasn't rid of the Troobian Empire. Not yet anyways.

XxxxxxX

"Shisa..." Fenrir sighed as he watched her gather up the small amount of things she had with her. She paused and grinned at him.

"Come on Fenrir, You can't say that you want to stay here with TWO Empress's and Grumm. It would be beyond hell. 'specially with this Empress pregnant."

"... I agree it would be.. difficult. But... We should not be involved with this era's people like Syrea has. We do not know what the consequences will be. Also, If we leave, who will make sure that Our other selves don't grow up tainted by Grumm and the Empire?"

Dang, she hated when her brother talked like that, and when she actually could see his point. "I know, but... I have to get out of here! All we're doing is sitting around, doing nothing except growing lazier, While my Sister is having fun! I want to be down there, having fun and doing SOMETHING!"

"I doubt Syrea would consider causing chaos fun." Fenrir said, "Everyone besides you finds chaos.. distracting and disrupting."

She shrugged her shoulders "Their problem, not mine. Anyways, You're not stopping me, so either you come along and make sure we don't totally destroy the people we're suppose to protect, or you stay here and face _their_ wrath."

Even if he was loyal to the Empire, or even his mother, he didn't have a death wish. ".. Wait an hour or two."

"Why?" She asked as he turned to leave.

"So Syrea has time to warn SPD of our arrival."

XxxxxX

Syrea stood outside the doors that lead to the central control room of SPD, unsure of what to do. Her mind was at war with itself, the colder, more sadistic side of her wanting to gain control. And she was half tempted to let her in control. It would be much easier, since she was as headstrong and had more courage then she had at the moment.

But.. Her other side would probably make things worse, somehow.

"Hello Syrea!"

Syrea looked up and was surprised to see Bridge walking towards her. "Oh.. Hello." she said, a forced smile on her lips.

However, unlike the rest of the people around here, he didn't buy it. "What's wrong?" He asked, his usual smile gone.

"... It's kinda.. complicated.. Beyond complicated really.." She said, unsure how to explain the situation. Gods, why was she trying to even warn them? Nothing would prepare them.. But then, it would help, if a tiny bit, for them to be warned...

Seeing that Bridge wasn't going anywhere, she sighed and tried to explain.

"Say... Hypothetically, that two people were coming. And even though these tow people were really good, it would be best to warn the place where these people were headed to. But the problem was that these two people shouldn't exist. And the people in the place that the other two were headed would probably..." She stopped, her mind losing track of what she was saying, and thinking that if she was confused, Bridge would be to.

However, he looked at her and asked, "Syrea, Whose coming?"

"... My brother and sister." she whispered. "My older half brother and Sister really."

"older half..." Older half siblings? But he though only Syrea came through the time portal? She hadn't mentioned anything about siblings, Unless... "Are they Isinia's?"

She nodded her head. ".. They're good. But I'm kinda.. unsure how to tell everyone else." And everyone would need to be warned should the two Syrian's appear.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Can we go yet?"

"No."

"... Now?"

"No."

"... N."

Fenrir gave his sister a sharp look. "Shisa." he growled. However, all she did was put and cross her arms .

"She's had plenty of time to warn them!"

Sometimes, it was easy to see why Shisa and Syrea got into so much trouble, they were both extremely child like, if not down right childish. But both of them had a sharp mind. "If you're that impatient.."

His twin sister got a manic smile on her face as she tapped in the coordinates on the Transporter.


End file.
